Creature Studies
Research Creature Studies is a type of research that collects all kind of data about different non-xeno species. Every species will get documented as extensive as possible before it gets added to the official encyclopedia. __TOC__ Creature Findings Creature: 0001 Name: Ridgecat (English), ??? (Kaldos), *'Classification:' Felidae *'Origin:' Kaldos *'Height:' ??? *'Weight:' ??? *'Lifespan:' ??? *'Diet:' Carnivorous *'Status:' ??? Ridgecats can be found in different coat colours throughout the year. In the cold years on Kaldos they appear in their wintery-white coat (bottom left). When the warmer summer times hit Kaldos the ridgecats change their coat colour to tawn and sandy brown hues. Even the hard ridge on their bodies changes colour. There have also been sightings of leucistic (top right) and melanistic (bottom right) ridgecats but those were very rare. It might even be possible that a brighter coloured ridgecat in it's snow pelt have been mistaken for a leucistic or even albino ridgecat. The ridges on their backs are actually connected to their spine, neck and skull. It's like a thick bone structure with leathery tissue between the single parts. This construction, which looks like a completely connected wall, is actually made out of single bone plates that become exceptionally hard over time. Ridgecats are solitary animals that only meet others of their species in mating season. Normally the female raises a litter of 3-5 kittens alone. The only exception would be if there is an extremely harsh time of the year when food is rare and shelter direly needed. In times like this ridgecat females can be found in groups of two to three with their kittens. They share a den and hunt in turns to provide food for the whole group. It is also quite possible that the kittens get mixed when the mothers go their own ways again. ---- Creature: 0002 Name: Bristleneck Boar (English), ??? (Piumundus), *'Classification:' Suidae *'Origin:' Piumundus *'Height:' ??? *'Weight:' ??? *'Lifespan:' ??? *'Diet:' Omnivorous *'Status:' ??? Bristlenecks are dwarf boars that live in jungle biomes on the resan homeplanet. The bristles around there neck can get extremely hard. Sometimes when they rub themselves against trees big batches of bristles get stuck on them where they can get collected by others. They have dense fur and can be found in groups to 5-12 specimen. Young bristlenecks have a sandy brown to dark brown coat with brighter spots and blotches on their back and hind legs. Their fur is considered very valuable because of it's unique colour and softness. ---- Creature: 0003 Name: ??? (English), ??? (Piumundus), *'Classification:' Primate *'Origin:' Piumundus *'Height:' ??? *'Weight:' ??? *'Lifespan:' ??? *'Diet:' Omnivorous *'Status:' ??? Baboon like creatures that live in packs all around Piumundus. They have an omnivorous diet which consists of fruits, meat, roots and mushrooms. Even insects and sometimes honey is part of it. ---- Creature: 0004 Name: ??? (English), ??? (???), *'Classification:' Sauridae *'Origin:' ??? *'Height:' ??? *'Weight:' ??? *'Lifespan:' ??? *'Diet:' Herbivorous *'Status:' ??? This creature is leaving in packs up to six specimen in steppes and woods. Their heavy armoured body protects them from most predators. Their heavy tail is not made for defence but to store fat and water in times of draught and unbearable heat. ---- Creature: 0005 Name: ??? (English), ??? (???), *'Classification:' Felidae *'Origin:' ??? *'Height:' ??? *'Weight:' ??? *'Lifespan:' ??? *'Diet:' Carnivorous *'Status:' ??? ~INFO FOLLOWS~ ~NO DATA FOUND~ ----